Tarta de chocolate
by Deraka
Summary: En un día que se supone es de los enamorados, uno no puede olvidar al amigo que tiene a su lado, y más aún si éste necesita el apoyo y consuelo. Shuichi,no habrás olvidado eso ¿verdad? [oneshot].


**Tarta de chocolate.**

_By_: Deraka

A veces… echo de menos esos tiempos. Tiempos en los que solíamos ser tú y yo, solos tú y yo, amigos inseparables. A veces… recuerdo cuando todas tus sonrisas eran para mí. Cuando todas tus lágrimas eran para mí. Cuando yo era el único que escuchaba tus composiciones y solo era mi opinión la que escuchabas y la que te importaba.

A veces… siento cierta envidia de _él_, por como parece tener derecho a hacerte sufrir cuando se le antoje y ser perdonado siempre. Por como se te ilumina la cara cuando hablas de él, de cada pequeño detalle que lo envuelve, con esa presencia que se te antoja intoxicante y puede con un solo gesto hacer que tu tristeza se transforme en la mayor de las alegrías. Por como brillan tus ojos perlados en lágrimas cuando de nuevo sus palabras te hieren y te hacen mal, cuando sientes esa angustia por no poder saber cosas de su pasado o por la cantidad de veces que paga su mal humor contigo injustamente. Por todas esas carantoñas, abrazos y mimos que solo guardas para él. ¿Por qué no me dejas ninguna a mí¿Acaso no soy tu amigo¿Acaso no hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo¡Es injusto Shuichi! Yo no pedía vivir un idilio como el que vives tú ahora con ese escritor. No pedía que me amases con locura, que sacrificases tu felicidad por mí, que me entregases tu cuerpo con total sumisión. No… yo no quiero nada de eso, sólo pretendo conservar nuestra antigua amistad tan o más fuerte que antaño, sólo quiero ser tu único confidente para según que cosas, justo como antes. Sólo quiero que vengas a mí y sólo a mí cuando te sientas triste y desconsolado, justo como antes.

Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí, a tu lado…

Ahora me viene a la memoria un episodio concreto de esa antigua e idílica etapa. ¿Recuerdas San Valentín¿Recuerdas cuando odiabas ese día? Solías refunfuñar que las parejitas acarameladas deberían estar prohibidas y que eso solo servía para ponerte los dientes largos… Recuerdas ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Jo….. Hiro…. ¿Por qué no pueden irse a otra parte?

Un joven de unos 18 años y desordenado pelo rosa miraba con una mezcla de odio y celos a una parejita que dos mesas más allá se deshacían en besos y carantoñas.

-Si no te gusta no mires Shuichi, pero no te quejes.- a su lado un chaval de su misma edad, de largo pelo rojo que masticaba distraídamente un mikado de chocolate le respondía por enésima vez a su pregunta.

-Pero es que… ¡agh¡ Me ponen enfermo. Mira¡Mira como la soba! Que tío más asqueroso. ¡Y la otra aún encima se deja!

-Se supone que son novios.- le respondió divertido.

-Pues no sé como puede aguantar a ese pulpo. Esa chica no sabe lo que se pierde, con dos chicos como nosotros aquí, a unos cuantos metros de ella.-comenzó a fantasear el pelirrosa- Sólo tendría que levantar la vista un poco más allá de su novio botarate y me descubriría… le sonreiría y ella se levantaría de inmediato dejándolo todo atrás y comprendiendo que todo este tiempo a estado esperándome a mí… sólo a mí…

¿Ya estas componiendo otra canción sobre la marcha- al oír este comentario, Shuichi parpadeó dos veces, de repente su cara se iluminó de la sorpresa y raudo como una bala sacó de su mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo con la tapa casi deshecha de mordiscos.

El pelirrosa comenzó a pasar paginas hasta toparse con una en blanco que rápidamente procedió a rellenar con una velocidad pasmosa, de pronto nada parecía importarle, ni esa pareja tan molesta ni su distraído amigo que seguía mirando por el cristal de ese café hacía la multitud de parejas que caminaban por la calle. De vez en cuando Shuichi levantaba la cabeza para preguntarle una palabra que rimase con otra o pedirle su opinión sobre que sinónimo poner.

En ese ambiente se encontraban Hiro y Shuichi en ese día 14 de Febrero, día de los enamorados, día en el que Shuichi peor lo pasaba rememorando sus cada vez más numerosos y estrepitosos desengaños amorosos.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero eso no era algo tan incómodo, más bien al contrario. Los dos amigos habían llegado a tal grado de compenetración que comprendían perfectamente cuando se habían sumergido en ese cómodo silencio que ninguno tenía la necesidad de romper, sino que se deleitaban uno en la compañía del otro. Unas veces Hiro escuchaba música y Shuichi componía y componía; otras Hiro arrancaba suaves acordes de su guitarra mientras Shuichi acariciaba con suma adoración alguna fotografía de su ídolo Sakuma Ryuichi, y no era necesario hablar más de la cuenta, ambos sabían que aún sin comunicarse tanto Hiro como Shu se hallaban en perfecta compenetración y buena armonía, y no había más que hablar.

¡Ya est�- Shuichi suspiró y dejó caer el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, aparentemente satisfecho de su trabajo realizado y sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual dejó su panorámica de la calle principal para tomar la libreta y leer la nueva composición de su amigo.

-Vaya, has roto tu propio récord.-musitó con el palito de chocolate aún en la boca.

¡Agh¿Pero aún siguen ahí esos dos¡Buscaos un hotel- Shuichi, que había vuelto a conectar con el mundo real volvió por su parte a su actividad de comerse con los ojos a la molesta pero inspiradora parejita de dos mesas más allá que ellos.

-Mhhh… no está mal, tiene mucho sentimiento. Para haberla escrito de mal humor y en quince minutos…

-Trece y medio.-corrigió el pelirrosa satisfecho.¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí.

¿Honto no honto ni?

-Hai .

¡Uggyahh-vitoreó el chico¡Chupaos eso mal nacidos¡Soy un genio muahuahauahua!

-E…etto… Shuichi, cálmate por favor…- a pesar de lo acostumbrado que estaba Hiroshi a los arranques de su amigo (que solían traer unos minutos muy vergonzosos) aquella reacción le pareció un poco extrema.

¡Ja¿Has visto¿Quién necesita novias para componer canciones de amor eh¿Quién las necesita? Yo podría tratarla mil veces mejor, ser más tierno y escribirle mil poemas y canciones… pero ella sigue prefiriendo a ese pulpo. Bien pues que le aproveche ¡Ahí se queda! Tampoco es tan mona ¿A que no Hiro?

-Las he visto mejores.- su amigo le dio la razón tomando otro mikado. Justo en ese momento la alarma de su reloj digital comenzó a sonar, Hiro reparó entonces en la hora y miró a su amigo algo apenado.

¿Ya te tienes que ir- le preguntó con voz apagada.

-Sí, quedé en media hora con Michiru y ella siempre suele ser muy puntual.-dijo algo aburrido.

-Je, debe ser genial eso de tener una novia con quien compartir el día de San Valentín.

-Psé, no te creas. A mí más bien me parece aburrido, además ella no es ninguna novia formal, sólo es un ligue que conocí hace un par de semanas.

-Sí, pero sigue siendo una chica guapa…-Hiro le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

-Es una pesada, en cuanto se me presente la ocasión cortaré con ella. Créeme que prefiero mil veces estar aquí viéndote hacer el loco que paseando cogido de la mano con ella.

¡Hiro¡Eso es muy cruel por tu parte! Tú desperdiciando a un chica guapa y yo aquí sin comerme un rosco ¡Qué mal repartido está el mundo!

-Si no fueras tan friki de los teclados a lo mejor te quedaba un poco de vida social para echarte novia.

¡Hirooo- los ojos amatista de Shuichi comenzaban a volverse exageradamente acuosos.

-Ok, ok, pillé el mensaje. Gomen Shuichi.

-Le vas a regalar algo por San Valentín ¿no-amenazó el pelirrosa.

-Jeje… sí, ya le compraré unas flores de camino…

¿Seguro?

-Hai, hai.- el pelirrojo recogió su mochila y pagó su refresco.- A mi quien me preocupa eres tú ¿seguro que estarás bien?

El pelirrosa asintió con una gran sonrisa.

¡Daijobu¡Shuichi el diablo de la canción no se deprime por nada! Ve y diviértete con tu chica.

Hiro le sonrió de vuelta y tras revolver de nuevo su cabellera pelirrosa se levantó y salió de la cafetería con un leve remordimiento al haber dejado solo a su mejor amigo.

Shuichi observó al pelirrojo cruzar al calle y perderse entre la masa de gente y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo vería se permitió soltar un suspiro resignado y dejar de fingir esa exagerada alegría. Lo cierto es que se encontraba hundido, aquel era el décimo octavo San Valentín que celebraba sin ninguna chica a su lado, y no podía ser más penoso para alguien de su edad y hormonas. En realidad anhelaba poder vivir todas las historias de amor que escribía en sus canciones, todas ellas eran anhelos, fantasías imposibles. Sintió que a la marcha de Hiro le desanimaba aún más. Y las constantes parejas que veía a su alrededor no mejoraban su estado de animo. Bajó la vista de nuevo a su libreta y releyó lo que había escrito momento antes. Eso lo desanimó aún más.

-Hiro… que bueno has sido… ¡Esto es pura basura- se dijo, y en un acceso de ira arrancó la hoja de la libreta y la hizo trizas. – ¡Mierdaaa¡Estoy harto, harto, harto!

Algunas personas que se hallaban en mesas cercanas lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, así que el pelirrosa algo avergonzado optó por marcharse él también de la cafetería.

Caminaba por la calle ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y maldiciendo su suerte. Ni siquiera el día, encapotado y gris, contribuía a mejorar su estado de ánimo ni un ápice, y los constantes globos de corazones y rosas rojas que se veían en los puestos ambulantes estaban poniéndolo enfermo.

"¿Por qué…?" pensó "¿Es que yo no puedo tener una historia de amor como todo el mundo¿Por qué por más que me esfuerce el amor nunca me llega¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de escribir todas esas canciones cuando no he sentido en mi cuerpo esa sensación de amar y ser correspondido? No… yo no soy así… ¿Qué me esta pasando ¿Por qué me siento tan triste y abandonado? Hiro… ¿Dónde estás ahora?"

Tan retraído estaba en sí mismo que apenas se dio cuenta de que había chocado violentamente contra un hombre.

¡Oye! Ten cuidado ¡kuso gaki!

¿Eh¡ah!..gomen nasai- murmuró. El hombre lo miró con desprecio a través de sus gafas oscuras y siguió su camino sin siquiera preocuparse de aceptar sus disculpas. "Qué tío más borde" pensó el pelirrosa viendo al extraño hombre de ancha espalda alejarse. "No parecía japonés…¡bah! Da igual." En realidad no estaba de humor como para ponerse a suponer la procedencia de un perfecto desconocido, no se encontraba de humor para nada en absoluto.

"Ojalá Hiro estuviera aquí… seguro que se le ocurriría cualquier forma para hacerme olvidar esto..." pero su amigo no estaba ahí, se encontraría seguramente paseando por un parque con una guapa chica a su lado y ajeno a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, ajeno incluso a su mejor amigo. Eso aún lo entristeció más.

Hundió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó un reproductor de música "Eso es… seguro que Sakuma-san me hace olvidar el mal trago" se enchufó los casco en las orejas y comenzó a sumergirse en la música de su grupo favorito, la razón por la que él era ahora quien era, y por quien había decidido consagrarse a la música. La voz de su ídolo enviaba pequeños escalofríos por su espalda, era una voz tan trabajada y cargada de sentimientos… como la admiraba, deseaba algún día poder ser la mitad de lo que era su ídolo.

La primera canción era una balada que Ryuichi cantaba con voz rota, lamentándose por una relación que no había salido bien y deseando volver al pasado de nuevo a esa etapa de felicidad. Shuichi se compadeció del pobre cantante pensando que a lo mejor, como él mismo hacía, Ryuichi había compuesto ese tema a una antigua novia suya. Deseó tenerlo delante y preguntarle que era lo que se sentía al pisar un escenario, al sentir su voz amplificada por los micrófonos. Preguntarle cuál era su secreto, decirle que era su ídolo y también preguntarle si a él antes de alcanzar esa fama las cosas le habían ido tan mal como al propio Shuichi.

"Jo… cada vez estoy peor" se sentó en un banco de un parque ignorando la pequeña llovizna que había comenzado a caer y sumergiéndose en esa pequeña depresión de la que parecía ser incapaz de salir. Necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, se sentía tan vacío, tan solo…

"¿Es que yo no tengo derecho a amar?..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiro-kun¿Te encuentras bien? has estado muy callado todo este tiempo.

¿Ah sí-contestó el pelirrojo igual de ausente.

-Hiro-kun¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Perdón Michiru.

-Pues hazme algo de caso… se supone que es un día par estar con tu pareja ¿no-le dijo sensualmente la chica. El pelirrojo apenas hacía caso de los intentos de su novia por atraer su atención, sus pensamientos se habían quedado con Shuichi en aquella cafetería, contemplando su expresión de total fracaso. No sabía porqué pero le inquietaba, tal vez todo ese derroche de energía podía ser fingido, a fin de cuentas por muy alocado que fuese, Shuichi no era de piedra, podía estar sufriendo de verdad. ¿Y que estaba haciendo él mientras tanto? Tontear con una fulana cualquiera. ¡Y ni siquiera se lo estaba pasando bien!. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él¿Acaso no le importaba lo más mínimo ver a su amigo sufriendo así¿Qué habría hecho Shuichi si él estuviese en su situación?.

"¿Ése? Seguro que no paraba de hacer el payaso hasta haber arrancado una sonrisa de mi cara" Hiro sonrió al recordar a su revoltoso amigo y de pronto le entró la nostalgia de verlo y de sumergirse ambos en alguna de sus conversaciones en torno a música deportes o videojuegos, de escuchar sus idea de pata de banco, de reírse ante un buen chiste… en definitiva de cualquiera de esas cosas que sabía que solo sucedían cuando tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado.

¿Hiro-kun- la chica insistió.

-Lo siento Michiru… tenemos que dejarlo para otro día.

¿Qué- preguntó contrariada¿Y por qué?

-Porque... hay una amigo que me necesita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba harto de permanecer ahí sentado viendo pasar a la gente sin él hacer nada, pero también estaba harto de vagar por las calles sin rumbo. Todos parecían emparejados y felices menos él. Incluso cuando había chocado con ese rubio le había llegado la fragancia a perfume de mujer desde sus ropas "Seguro que ese liga un montón. Unos tanto y otros tan poco…" suspiró de nuevo. Odiaba auto compadecerse, pero odiaba aún más el tratar de ocultar su tristeza tras esa mascara de estúpida alegría, él no se sentía alegre y no tenía por que aparentar nada, punto.

Hacía tiempo que había desconectado su reproductor; y es que en ese momento ni siquiera tenía ganas de oír a su ídolo cantándole al amor (y ya no digamos al desamor) así que se dedicaba a estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada. Hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza…

¡Ite! Oye ¿Quién me ha…-se dio la vuelta indignado dispuesto a encararse con el imbécil en cuestión, cuando reparó en quien era.¡Hiro!

-El mismo que viste y calza-sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí¿Y tu cita con… cómo se llamaba… Michiru?

¡Que le den a la cita, ya estaba asqueado de todo eso.

Shuichi lo miró sin comprender ¿De verdad estaba su amigo ahí en ese momento¿De verdad había vuelto de su cita para encontrarse con él?

¿Tan aburrida era-preguntó.

-No merece la pena ni mencionarlo… ¡buf¿No tienes frío? Esta empezando a llover más fuerte, vamos a tomar algo anda ¡me muero de sed!

Shuichi lo miró por un momento y acto seguido una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara: no una sonrisa fingida o una mueca de tristeza. No, una autentica sonrisa sincera.

-Ok! Ikuso!

De nuevo todo era como antes, caminaron sin parar de hablar durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la cafetería. La aparente depresión de Shuichi se había desvanecido como una nube arrastrada por el viento, y es que solo necesitaba de la presencia de su íntimo amigo para sentirse de nuevo pletórico.

-Espera aquí, voy a pedir las consumiciones a la barra.- le dijo Hiro al pelirrosa el cual fue cogiendo mesa; de nuevo se cruzó con otra parejita acaramelada que bebía por el mismo vaso y compartían bombones de chocolate, pero curiosamente esa vez Shuichi no sintió ningún tipo de rabia o celos, incluso se alegró por los chicos que parecían tan felices uno en brazos del otro. Él sabía que aunque no tuviera ninguna novia no se sentiría solo siempre que tuviese la reconfortante presencia de su mejor amigo y compañero. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

¡Ya llegué- Shuichi se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y comenzando a protestar.

-Cuantos has tardado ¡Me muero de hambre¿Tanta cola había?

-No, sólo tardaron un poco en servirme esto.- Hiro depositó enfrente del pelirrosa un plato con suculento pedazo de tarta de chocolate. Shuichi se quedó mirando el postre alucinado y luego levantó la vista hacia su amigo que le sonreía.

¿Y…y esto- preguntó.

-Jeje… es mi regalo de San Valentín para el mejor compositor de todo Japón.- dijo mientras se encargaba de meterse en la boca uno de los palitos de mikado que había pedido para él.

Shuichi se quedó mirando a la tarta y a su amigo, a la tarta y a su amigo… todavía demasiado sorprendido para decir nada.

¿Qué pasa¿No la pruebas¿Qué ha pasado con tu hambre de oso?

Shuichi tomó el tenedor en casi con inseguridad y cortó un cachito que se llevó a la boca ante la mirada de su amigo. Saboreó el bocado deleitándose en el dulce sabor que le dejaba el chocolate que se iba deshaciendo lentamente en su paladar. La tarta le sabía a gloria, pero no porque fuese de una elaboración selecta o especial. Sino porque quien se la había dado, de una forma casual y desinteresada, era una persona muy importante para él.

¿Y bien?...-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Está…¡Está deliciosa-exclamó sonriente, y al tiempo que le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro había vuelto al presente, a cómo estaban ahora las cosas: Shuichi había conocido a Yuki, y con él ese tan ansiado amor que llevaba buscando toda su vida. Y el pelirrojo sentía que su amistad había ido perdiendo fuerzas. Miró su calendario colgado en la pared: el día señalaba 14 de Febrero, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, ahora entendía porque ese recuerdo había aflorado en su interior. Ahora él estaba enamorado de Ayaka, pero su linda chica se hallaba lejos y él se sentía triste, abandonado y hundido. Se dio la vuelta en la cama donde estaba tumbado sin ganas siquiera de levantarse a pasear. Sólo podía compadecerse y despotricar contra su mala suerte en ese día que se suponía era de los enamorados…

Cuando entonces el timbre de su puerta sonó.

Casi con pereza se levantó de la cama y musitando protestas arrastró los pies para abrir la puerta a quien quiera fuese.

¿Quién es…?

¡LAAAARIHOOOOO- una potente voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento al tiempo que una melena rosada y unos ojos amatista se aparecían ante él.

-Shu… ¡Shuichi!

¡El mismo que viste y calza- el muchacho se tomó la libertad de pasar al pequeño piso de su amigo siempre con su habitual sonrisa bordada en la cara.

¿Qué haces aquí¿Sabes qué día es hoy- le preguntó anonadado.

-Oh… ¡Por supuesto que lo sé Hiro-chan! –le dijo en tono picarón.

-Bien… y entonces ¿Cómo es que no estás celebrándolo con Yuki Eiri?.- el pelirrosa le miró amigablemente.

-Todavía queda mucho día para celebrarlo con Yuki, pero antes de eso tengo que celebrarlo con mi mejor amigo.

¿Nani?.

Dicho esto el pelirrosa descubrió una pequeña cajita que hasta ahora traía oculta a su espalda y se la tendió a su amigo. Éste la abrió casi sin poder creérselo y menos aún cuando descubrió lo que en ella había.

¿Qué¿No te gusta-preguntó el pelirrosa algo incómodo por su silencio. Pero es que Hiro no podía articular palabra alguna.

¿Y…y esto- el pelirrosa sonrió de nuevo.

-Eso es un regalo de San Valentín para el mejor guitarrista de todo Japón… y el mejor amigo que un baka como yo pudiera desear…

Hiro bajó la cabeza dejando que parte de su flequillo ocultase su rostro, y Shuichi tuvo el gesto de girar la cabeza interesado en su nueva guitarra para darle tiempo al pelirrojo de frotarse los ojos un instante. Aquello no era más que una prueba de todas las tonterías que había estado pensando ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Shuichi se iba a olvidar de él¿Con lo condenadamente plasta que era? No, Shuichi era un chico tenaz, no lo dejaría así por las buenas. Y ese fue un pensamiento profundamente alentador para Hiroshi.

Y quizás por eso, la tarta de chocolate le supo tan bien.

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

Bueno, he aquí mi fic para conmemorar San Valentín. Lo he escrito algo justa de tiempo y no he podido pararme mucho a corregir fallos (seguro que en cuanto lo tenga publicado me acordaré de algo que quería poner y se me pasó uu); está hecho sin mayores pretensiones para que lo disfrutéis en este bonito día de San Valentín , y por mucho novios que tengáis no descuidéis nunca a los amigos! Ellos son lo más importante en la vida! Lo digo más que nada porque indirectamente el fic me lo inspiró una buena amiga mía que en el verano pasado se portó conmigo de una forma que solo una amiga como ella pudo portarse. La historia se me ocurrió por casualidad y solo se me ocurrió retomarla ahora por San Valentín . Sólo espero que os haya gustado aunque haya partes que sean muy deprimentes (creo que se me fue la mano :P) y dejad reviews onegai!

Bueno, ya no me extiendo más que todavía tengo que escribir el fic de San Valentín para la sección del King of Fighters (horreur! Mi inspiración ya no da para más!)

Jaa ne!

Deraka.

14-2-2005

PD: En caso de que hubiese algún tipo de fallo de guiones, signos de exclamación, interrogación, emoticonos o separaciones...�¡Echadle la culpa a esta (pii) págian que cada día funciona peor.


End file.
